finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy (ability)
in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy.]] Holy , also known as Fade, White, or Pearl, is usually a very powerful spell made up of pure holy energy and as such deals holy-elemental damage. Despite it being one of the most powerful offensive spells, it is classified as White Magic and can often only be cast by White Mages. It is often a counterpart to the Black Magic spells Flare or Ultima, and the spells often have similar graphics. Undead are usually weak to holy magic. In some games, characters or enemies may have access to an upgraded version, Holyja. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Holy, also known as FADE in the NES release due to censorship issues, is a level 8 White Magic spell which inflicts a large amount of damage against all enemies. The total damage dealt depends on the caster's Intellect. It is one of the most powerful offensive spells in the game, second only to Flare. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can only be learned by the White Wizard job class. In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 50 MP to cast. If a character wields the Sage's Staff when they cast this spell, the damage will be doubled. ''Final Fantasy II Holy is a non-elemental White Magic spell. It can be learned from its respective scroll/tome, as with all other spells. It can be bought at Mysidia and in the secret merchant underneath the waterfall in the Unknown Cave. Holy XVI can be used exclusively by Deumion and the Light Emperor. Final Fantasy III Holy is a level 8 White Magic spell bought for 60,000 gil in Eureka. It deals holy-elemental damage, and can only be used by the Devout or Sage. Unei can also cast Holy when she joins the party as a guest in the DS version, and the spell can be used through the item White Musk. It has a base power of 160. Final Fantasy IV Rosa learns Holy, translated as White in the SNES version due to censorship, at level 55 in the 2D versions, and on level 60 in the 3D versions. Porom learns it at level 52, while Fusoya knows the spell when he joins the party. The weapons Holy Lance and Asura's Rod cast Holy when used as an item, while the Lightbringer randomly casts it after attacking (though the latter two are only available in the GBA/PSP versions). Deathmask is the only enemy capable of casting this spell. It has a casting time of 3, cost 46 MP, spell power of 340 with a 75% accuracy. Holy can inflict Sap if the target is weak against Holy in the 2D versions. In the 3D version, Holy costs 50 MP, spell power of 140 with a 100% accuracy. On the ''Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 2, and still retains the same effect from the original game. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Holy returns as a White Magic spell. Rosa learns it at level 55 and Porom learns it at level 52. It deals major Holy-elemental damage to a single target at the cost of 46 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Holy is the same as it was from ''Final Fantasy IV. It can be used by Porom, Leonora, Rosa, and Fusoya. There are some Band abilities that seem to use Holy, including Holy Burst and Holy Ray. ''Final Fantasy V Holy is a Level 6 White Magic spell, costs 20 MP to cast, and it is obtained in the physical side of the Fork Tower after defeating Minotaur. When Minotaur is defeated, he attempts to use the spell, but fails due to having no MP. If the player chooses to use an Ether on Minotaur, he will properly cast the spell. Holy can be properly cast by Barrier, Enuo, Exdeath in the final battle, Famed Mimic Gogo, Halicarnassus, and Neo Exdeath. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Mini Dragon. Holy is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Terra and Celes both learn Holy through leveling up, Terra at level 57 and Celes at level 72. For other characters, Alexander teaches the spell at a rate of x2. Holy is classified as an Attack spell in ''Final Fantasy VI. It costs 40 MP to cast. Holy may be randomly cast when attacking with the Holy Rod, Holy Lance, or Lightbringer. It has a power of 108, a hit rate of 150, and is vulnerable to Runic. Holy can be cast by Dullahan, Holy Dragon, Level 60 Magic, Level 80 Magic, Cherry, Magic, Master Tonberry, Behemoth King (Living), Warlock, Kaiser Dragon, and Tonberries. In the SNES/PS version, Holy was translated as "Pearl", but this may have had as much to do with Ted Woolsey's creative translations as censorship, as the spell White Wind was translated as "Pearl Wind". ''Final Fantasy VII In ''Final Fantasy VII, Holy serves as a plot device, and as such, it cannot be used by the player in battle. Known as the "Ultimate White Magic" and summoned through the White Materia held by Aeris Gainsborough, it is the only magic spell capable of stopping Meteor, the "Ultimate Black Magic", summoned through the Black Materia, that would destroy the world. Thus, it is actually more of a defensive spell than its other incarnations. Alexander's summon is the only holy-based attack in the game, and summoning him or connecting his Materia to an Elemental Materia is the only other way to inflict holy-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy VIII Holy returns as a usable spell which inflicts heavy holy-elemental damage on one opponent. It is a rare spell that can only be drawn from bosses with the exception of Elnoyle. It is one of the best spells to junction onto HP and Magic. It can also be junctioned onto Elem-Atk-J and Elem-Def-J and can also protect the player from certain Status Effects when junctioned onto ST-Def-J. The spell can also be used through the Holy Stone item. Casting Holy in battle increases compatibility with Alexander by 2, with Carbuncle and Leviathan by 1, with Eden by 0.4 and with Bahamut by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Doomtrain by 2. Final Fantasy IX Holy is a White Magic spell for Eiko, learned through the White Robe or the Angel Flute, Eiko's ultimate weapon. Beatrix is also able to cast the spell during the short time she is a playable character. Quina learns Lv. 4 Holy as Blue Magic, which deals Holy damage to enemies whose levels are multiples of four. Holy costs 36 MP to cast and has a power of 113. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. The formula for Holy is as follows: : Base = Spell Power - Targets Magic Defense : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : Damage = Base * Bonus The bosses Trance Kuja, Ozma, and Necron can all use the spell. Tetra Master Final Fantasy X Holy is a White Magic spell and the final ability in Yuna's section of the basic Sphere Grid. It costs 85 MP to cast. Holy can be cast by Cindy and Ultima Weapon. It deals strong Holy damage to a single opponent. Final Fantasy X-2 Holy can only be obtained by equipping the Supreme Light or Sacred Beast Garment Grids and spherechanging through the colored gates. Unlike its previous incarnation in ''Final Fantasy X, Holy scores eight hits, though each causes less damage than the original. It costs 85 MP to cast. Holy can be cast by Haizhe (Oversoul - Fiend Arena), King VERMIN! (Oversoul), Paragon (Oversoul) and Stalwart (Oversoul). ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Holy is a unique ability that can be used by any character when using the White Mage dressphere as the main dress. It deals holy damage to one enemy and its range is three tiles ahead of the character, and costs 8 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XI Holy is a form of White Magic, in the Divine Magic category. It is usable by both White Mages and Paladins. Unfortunately, the Holy spell in ''Final Fantasy XI is not very strong. At a cost of 100 MP, the spell will often deal only about 300 damage, even to the weakest foes, unless a White Mage exploits Afflatus Misery. There also exists a spell named Holy II, which can only be cast by very high level White Mages and Paladins and Proto-Ultima and Alexander (high-level Notorious Monsters), the latter of which also has an attack called Mega Holy; these spells are rather powerful. ''Final Fantasy XII Holy is a Level 7 White Magick spell on the License Board and requires 55 LP to unlock. It deals Holy-elemental damage against a single target and has the maximum Effect Capacity, which means no other spell or Technick can be performed simultaneously. Holy can be purchased at Balfonheim Port after the events at the Pharos for 11,200 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Holy is a White Magick 11 License. It can only be obtained from a chest at the Pharos's First Ascent/Wellspring Ravel. It is a spell for both White Mage and Monk job classes, though Monks can only learn it after getting the Esper Chaos license. Reddas can also use Holy when he joins as a guest. Holyja is a spell that the Esper Ultima uses in the boss fight against her. The spell does massive Holy-elemental damage and causes the Reverse status. The Undying uses Piercing Holy, which penetrates a character's Reflect status, during the final battle. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings In ''Revenant Wings, Holy is treated as non-elemental, similar to Flare and Aero. Holy is a spell that Penelo, the Esper Zalera, the Judge of Wings, White Mages, and Feolthanos can use. The spell deals damage to one foe. Penelo learns Holy at level 42. Zalera also uses Holy as his regular attack while Holyja as his special attack. The Esper Zalera is the only playable entity who can cast Holyja while the Judge of Wings uses it in two boss battles. It deals heavy damage to all enemies in range. ''Final Fantasy XIV Holy appeared in the original ''Final Fantasy XIV after the release of Patch 1.21. It was a White Mage spell available after completing the "Wheel of Disaster" job quest at level 45. When used, the player would consume all of their MP to deal high damage to all enemies near the user and would inflict the bind status. Holy appears in the relaunch of Final Fantasy XIV as a White Mage ability after completing the "Yearn for the Urn" job quest at level 45. Holy has a casting time of 3 seconds and has a recast time of 2.5 seconds. The spell now inflicted damage with a potency of 200 to all enemies in range and will inflict the stun status for a period of 4 seconds. As of the release of Heavensward, Holy deals damage with full potency for the first use, damage dealt is now decreased by 10% for the second, 20% for the third, 30% for the fourth, 40% for the fifth, and 50% for all remaining enemies. At the the initial release of the game, Holy had a potency of 240 and a 4 second stun effect. After the release of patch 2.1, Holy had its potency lowered to 200 for game balance. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Learned by the White Mage, Holy is White Magic that costs 600 JP to learn. It costs 56 MP to use and has a speed of 17. Unlike many offensive spells in the game which can be learned by the player, Holy ignores all of the target's magic evasion, unless the target has immunity against holy-elemental. Holy is also considered to be the best attack spell to be calculated. Unholy Darkness, also known as Dark Holy, is a Dark-elemental based version of the Holy spell. It targets a single square, with no extended range and ignores magickal evasions. The animation sequence is the same as Holy but in black and violet tone, accompanied by deeper sound effect and a crow's caw. The spell is not available to any playable character (although they can cast it via Counter Magick if they're hit with the spell and survive it), but is instead accessible to Archaeodaemons and Ultima Demons, minions of the Lucavi. Knight Templar Sorcerer Cletienne Duroi can also use Unholy Darkness. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Holy can be learned by Bishops through the Nirvana Staff. As such, the spell is only usable by bangaa, however hume Paladins can learn a ranged weapon skill born of the spell called Holy Blade, which allows the player to attack with a double damage Holy-elemental weapon attack. Also a monster called Titania (Tactics Advance) can use a form of Holy magic called LV?D Holy that deals harsh Holy damage to all units with a level equal to the current day. Holy costs 32 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 50, and has a range of 3. It can be retargeted back at the user through Return Magic and is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Holy cannot be reflected, but MP can be absorbed whenever it is cast. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Holy can again only be learned by Bishops through the Nirvana, has 3 range and costs 32 MP to cast. It deals holy damage and needs 400 AP to be mastered. There is also another ability called 'Holy Strike'. It can be learned by s through the Sanjiegun. Unlike Holy, it uses Strength, costs no MP, but only has 1 range. Likewise, it deals holy damage and requires 350 AP to be mastered. Final Fantasy Type-0 Holy can be obtained by finishing the Combat Exercise Mission: "Dominating the Dragon's Nest" in Chapter 7 on Finis difficulty. It is a part of the Defense Spell category. The spell has the caster fire forward a white sphere of magic that explodes with a bright bluish-aqua light upon impact. Foes defeated by this spell are left as a charred husk of a corpse. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Holy could be cast by combining any Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder Magicite with one Life Magicite, the latter being in the second command slot. It causes base magic damage to every monster, aside from Raem, and makes ghost monsters more susceptible to physical attacks. Adding a second life spell to the combination will create a stronger version of the spell called Holyra. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Holy is cast by piling Cure, Clear, and Raise. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Holy is the only holy spell ability, exclusive to the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals holy-elemental damage to one enemy, can be used once per battle, and up to five times a day. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Holy is cast by stacking Cure and Raise target rings. It also makes traversing the library easier as it can destroy white orbs. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Holy is known as White and is a powerful Wizard Magic spell that can destroy all enemies quickly. Phoebe, Reuben, and Benjamin can use this spell, and it is non-elemental (there is no holy element in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest). It is second only to Flare. The Dark King can also use an another version called Mega White (Dark Holy or Unholy Darkness in the Japanese version) that has an attack power of 88. ''Final Fantasy Legend III Holy is known as White and is a White Magic spell. It cost 36 MP to use, and it can be bought for 25000 GP in Dwelg Town (Underworld). It is much less powerful than Nuke and several Lost Magic spells. White lacks an element entirely and it's considered a Non-elemental spell. This loophole allows it to circumvent resistances. It was turned against the party by Agron after the death of Dion. It is Borgin's most powerful spell and a useful choice for him against the final boss, Xagor, who resists all elemental damage. Bravely Default Holy is a level 6 White Magic spell. It inflicts major light damage to one target. Holy is also a level 6 Sword Magic spell. It adds a high-power light effect to weapon for 10 turns. It costs 80 MP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Holy is a Bravery attack for Bartz and Terra, which they shoot five orbs of light that track opponents and begin a Chase Sequence. Terra's Holy costs 20 CP to equip and 140 AP to master, while Bartz's Holy costs 25 CP and 120 AP. Terra has a variation of Holy called Holy Combo, where she casts Holy and follows up by firing several Flare fireballs if it connects. Holy Combo costs 30 CP to equip and 300 AP to master. When Terra double-casts Holy or Holy Combo while in EX-Mode, she will fire two sets of three orbs each. Bartz's Holy can chain into Flare, while Terra's Holy Combo can chain into Ultima. Bartz knows Holy initially, while Terra learns Holy at Level 10 and Holy Combo at Level 19. Kuja has a variation of Holy called Ring Holy, where he fires three slow-moving rings of energy that track opponents. It costs 20 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. Kuja is able to use Ring Holy in the air initially and learns to use it on the ground at Level 33. Onion Knight casts Holy in his EX Burst as a Sage, where he summons a burst of light around his opponent. Kuja's HP attack Seraphic Star is based on the Holy spell's appearance in ''Final Fantasy IX, and is named "Holy Star" in the Japanese version of the game. The attack throws a sphere of light forward to trap and stun opponents before exploding. Kuja is able to cast it on the ground initially and learns to use it in the air at Level 9. It costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. In addition, the descriptions for Kuja's Strike Energy and Snatch Blow abilities state that he casts them by using holy. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In addition to the Holy spells present in ''Dissidia, there are two new variants used by new characters in Dissidia 012. One is a Bravery attack usable by Prishe, and the other is an HP attack usable by the Assist-exclusive Aerith. Prishe's Holy fires an orb of white light that tracks the opponent. Prishe learns the attack at Level 15, and it costs 30 CP to use and 150 AP to master. Aerith's Holy is her HP attack when called as an Assist in the air. She charges energy for a period of time, then consumes the opponent in a blast of light. The attack has a long charge time, but is entirely unavoidable upon execution, striking directly around the opponent wherever they are. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Holy XIV appears as a Premium Skill used by Minwu. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Holy is the ability that the Devout used during battle. It's also an enemy ability that is used by the Deathmask during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Holy is a White Magic Ability with a Rarity of ☆☆☆☆☆. It deals massive holy damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be made using Major White Orb x10, Major Ice Orb x6, Major Holy Orb x6, and 50000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Eiko's card featuring her FMV appearance uses W-White Holy. The ability allows the player to select up to two Forwards and deal them 8000 damage, but can only be used if the player has taken at least 5 damage. To use W-White Holy, the player must Dull Eiko, discard another Eiko card, and pay two Earth CP. Porom's Amano art card can use Holy. For one Water CP, the discard of another Porom card, and Dulling Porom, Holy deals 2000 damage per card in the player's hand to a Forward of their choice. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring ''Kingdom Hearts series Holy, also called Faith and Pearl, appears as a recurring light-based attack and is often one of the strongest attacks available. It calls on one or more pillars of light to damage enemies. In Chain of Memories and Re:Chain of Memories, can learn Holy. In Kingdom Hearts II, King Mickey uses Pearl as an action ability and Queen Minnie can use Faith as a Reaction Command. In 358/2 Days, Holy appears as Mickey's Limit Break. In Birth by Sleep, can create Faith through Command Melding. In Re:coded, Data-Sora can purchase Faith. In Dream Drop Distance, both Sora and can purchase Faith as Ability Links. In Kingdom Hearts χ, players can use Holy with a SR+ King Mickey card. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' White Mage's dunk shot is called the Holy Shot. ''Mario Sports Mix'' In Mario Sports Mix, White Mage's Special Shot consists of her yelling Holy and then using it to shoot the item she has at the other team rapidly. Names in Other Languages *Italian: Sancta - Latin word for "holy" *Spanish: Sanctus *French: Sidéral (meaning "Sidereal"), Sacre (meaning "Coronation"), or Lumière (meaning "Light") *German: Sanctus Gallery de:Sanctus it:Sancta ja:ホーリー pl:Holy (umiejętność) Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy II White Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Divine Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics White Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Prayer Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Wizard Magic Category:Bravely Default White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities